Feliz cumpleaños amor
by yingyang0401
Summary: Un One shot Yaoi NaruSasu


Buenos días, les dejó este One shot, espero y les guste. Hola ¿Ha pasado tiempo? Lo sé, es culpa del internet (Y mía T-T) LA verdad últimamente he estado en la fase auto-crítica y aunque escribo leo mis fics (Incluso los que ya publiqué) y no me gustan y termino por borrarlos incluso eliminé un fic original que estaba haciendo, esto se debe a que parte de falta de inspiración el tiempo me falta y el internet no colabora, por esa razón solo puedo publicar en esta página (En amor Yaoi mi internet no me deja entrar :'( ) Espero que les guste sin más, nos leemos pronto. Chao O/

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias**

**AU**

**OoC**

**Muerte de un personaje**

**Pareja yaoi (Chico+Chico) NaruSasu**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños amor

No una, ni dos, sino tres veces apague el despertador que sonaba sin descanso sobre la mesita de noche, no era que quisiera dormir por cinco minutos más, solo quería escapar y nunca más regresar.

Al levantarme un dolor agudo me detuvo, observe de reojo el moretón que en mi costilla se había formado, una lágrima cayó por mis ojos antes de estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo, limpié con fuerza el camino que ella dejó.

La cama rechinó cuando me levanté, voltee con temor de despertarlo, sus ronquidos llenaban mi habitación, despeiné mi cabello y unas cuantas motas de polvo se desprendieron de este, observé el calendario en mi pared, un círculo rojo marcaba una gran ocasión.

Las gotas de agua fría me recordaban que estaba vivo, talle con fuerzas el moretón en mi costilla mientras miles de lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, me arrodille con las gotas de agua recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras sostenía con mis dos manos mi rostro que reflejaba vergüenza e ira.

Unos pasos me estremecieron, ya el agua me tenía entumecido y mi piel de gallina adornaba todo mi cuerpo, asustado me hinqué aún más, sosteniendo mis rodillas logrando con esto una posición fetal, de repente la cortina del baño se abrió con rudeza, frente a mi estaba aquel despreciable ser, sus ojos voraces y su lengua bípeda me daban asco, solo pude llorar.

Cuántas veces el abusó de mí, ya he perdido la cuenta, la luz del sol se filtra entre las ventanas improvisadas, y yo solo puedo llorar, mi orgullo se ha muerto ya hace meses ya solo queda mi apellido mancillado, ya no me queda más.

Despierto y el dinero ha sido puesto en el buró, he llegado a límites inimaginables por conseguir un gramo de aquella sustancia, cuando la conciencia llega a mí, me arrepiento, más aquel medicamento blanquecino, borra de mí el dolor, la conciencia y la vergüenza.

Apretó ligeramente aquella pequeña bolsa contra mi pecho, esto es insuficiente para mí, necesito más, quizá un nuevo proveedor, quizás una más fuerte, observó al cielo mientras me mezclo con otros como yo.

Es la quinta, o quizás la sexta vez que la nueva droga corre por mis venas, calmándome solo un poco, observó in prisas mi mano izquierda, lo único que me queda de él, este recuerdo que me revuelve lo único que me queda de conciencia, quizás, deba ir a visitarlo.

Los caminos polvorosos y el frio detenían un poco mis pasos, los nuevos clientes, las nuevas drogas los nuevos caminos, se abrían delante de mí como escena sacada de cine, más, sigo sin detenerme, un copo de nieve cae contra mi rostro, la droga aún está presente en mis neurotransmisores, por lo que el frio es lo de menos, solo un poco de dolor proveniente de mi muñeca marcada, de mi pierna herida, de mi yo ausente.

Las luces me embriagan, los sonidos me ensordecen y yo no he podido encontrarme, en el vacío me siento yo, perdido, ausente, olvidado, una lágrima corre de nuevo por mis ojos, observó el cielo, como si este pudiera borra mi dolor, más su gris solo ensombrece más mi arduo caminar.

Llegó a mi destino, me detengo, y apretó contra mí los residuos de la droga, debo buscar más, más mis pasos solo me guían por aquel extraño pasaje, los copos de nieven lo hacen ver lúgubre, y yo solo puedo sentir que el vació de mi corazón, paso a paso se intensifica, soledad, odio, tristeza, ¿Qué es lo que debo sentir?

Finalmente llegó a mi destino, las heridas en mi muñeca causadas por mí, arden con cada palpitar, he buscado escapar, más siempre despierto, en el mismo lugar, con ese odio hacia mí, intenso, implacable, indetenible.

Toco suavemente aquel vestigio, es liso, más en algunas partes letras se forman y bajo este unos números brillan, adornado con rosas, claveles y un girasol, muchos regalos de cumpleaños te rodean, yo solo me traje a mí.

Una vela brilla aún con el viento en contra, el olor a clavel inunda mis fosas nasales, recordé sin querer la ducha que juntos tomábamos, lloró y rio, tomó mis cabellos, el dolor, el frio, tu ausencia, no quiero recordar.

Giró, doy unos pasos hacia la nada, me detengo solo unos metros adelantes y digo al viento – Feliz cumpleaños amor– mientras me alejó nuevamente, para volver a lo que no soy, a lo que yo he hecho de mí, mientras una lápida tras de mi alumbra con la luz de la luna llena, con tu nombre grabado en ella.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**1990-2013**

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?


End file.
